Amor En Silencio
by OkamiLu
Summary: Ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte..." Un HHr muy triste, pero aun asi fiel al verdadero amor que siempre ha existido y perdurara por siempre, aun pasen siglos pésimo summary XD pasen y comenten please jeje


**AMOR EN SILENCIO**

-_Hoy está el día nublado_- pensaba un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro que estaba sentado en los sillones de la sala común-_hasta parece que el día se pone de acuerdo con lo que siente mi corazón._

"Quisiera decirte

lo que mi corazón siente,

pero al notar tú presencia

mi alma enmudece."

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?-_continuaba lamentándose el chico poniéndose una mano sobre su frente mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en una de sus rodillas-_Tuve mi oportunidad aquel día pero lo deje pasar, por que fui tan cobarde…_

Flash back

Era domingo, un día precioso para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial para cuatro chicos que estaban paseándose por la orilla del lago. Dos de ellos, una chica rubia y un pelirrojo (muy acaramelados por cierto) caminaban tomados de la mano y besándose de vez en cuando.

-_Se ven muy lindos no, Harry?-_dijo una chica castaña_-¿Harry? me oyes?._

_-Que… oh si, si, se ven bien juntos_-dijo el ojiverde que estaba muy distraído mirando a su acompañante.

-_Por que estas tan distraído Harry?_-pregunto la chica entre divertida y preocupada-_tienes varios días así_-ahora adopto una voz seria_-¿acaso te preocupa algo?_

-_Eh… yo… yo_-dijo pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello.

-_Oigan chicos nosotros iremos al otro lado del lago_-gracias a Dios el pelirrojo había interrumpido el problema en que se había metido el ojiverde.

-_De acuerdo, nosotros iremos mas tarde al castillo_-dijo Hermione

-_Nos vemos_-Ron y Luna se fueron jugueteando y con risitas empalagosas.

-_Ahora si me dirás que te pasa_-dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Harry cuando se quedaron solos_-¿Qué… acaso tengo algo en la cara?_-pregunto divertida observando como el ojiverde se le quedaba mirando.

-_No, no es eso, es que yo te quería… te quería decir que… tu me..._

"_Donde esta tu valor de Gryffindor"_-decía una vocecita en su cabeza

-_yo te…_-decía Hermione alentando a Harry a continuar.

-_eh... que tu me… has ayudado siempre y eres mi mejor amiga_-dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Ah… tu también eres mi mejor amigo_-dijo dándole una abrazo corto-_debo decir que mi favorito pero no se lo digas a Ron o se pondrá celoso_-dijo riendo y tapándose con una mano para susurrarle. Al parecer con esto a Harry se le quito el nerviosismo y así empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el lago.

Fin flash back

"Quisiera expresar

lo que encierro muy dentro,

pero al querer expresarlo

tiemblo en silencio."

-_Todo esto que siento me quema por dentro, desde que me di cuenta todo esto es un martirio tan solo por el hecho de no poder decírle y confesarle mis sentimientos, pero es que la amo tanto que no quiero verla sufrir, si se lo confieso seguro que la haré sufrir por que estoy seguro que no siente lo mismo por mi y todo porque está con él, ¿por qué tuvo que ser Malfoy y no yo quien reciba su cariño?_

Desde que Hermione había conocido al verdadero Malfoy debajo de esa arrogancia se habían ennoviado, esto para Harry había sido peor que recibir una noticia de Voldemort haciendo de las suyas, mientras el chico seguía en su mundo de dolor no se dio cuenta cuando el retrato de la Señora gorda se había abierto haciendo llegar hasta su presencia un embriagante y delicioso olor a Vainilla, el chico conocía bien esa esencia, no había duda: era ella.

Escuchó pasos acercarse por detrás del sillón donde se encontraba pero no quiso verla, no podía verla por que cada vez que la miraba le llegaba ese dolor en el pecho tan solo por recordar que ella estaba con otro y jamás podría decirle lo que su corazón callaba.

"Como decirte que te amo,

como decirte que tanto te quiero,

si cuando estas junto a mí

mi cuerpo estremece."

-_Harry, porque estas así?_-dijo con voz muy queda y sobre todo triste de ver a su amigo así.

_-"Si supieras la razón"-_pensaba el chico sin mirarla.

_-¿Por qué no me contestas? más bien la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué me evitas?_-pregunto la chica empezándose a desesperar- _tienes semanas así, me preocupas_-dijo finalmente casi con los ojos vidriosos.

-_Si te preocupara tanto ya sabrías la respuesta_-dijo el chico al fin volteando a ver a la chica.

-_Pero Harry, ¿acaso es por algo que yo hice para que estés tan distante conmigo? ¿Acaso es que ya no me quieres cerca de ti? ¿Es eso?_-dijo comenzando a llenarse sus ojos amielados de lagrimas.

El chico no le contesto, siguió mirando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea como si al mirarlas danzar su dolor fuera a desaparecer.

Hermione decidió no volver a preguntarle su actitud, ya que cada vez que lo hacía recibía por respuesta un triste y amargo silencio.

"Como quisiera contarte

como me siento por dentro."

Harry a pesar de sentir como el sillón se bajaba no se movió ni miró para ver como ella se había sentado a su lado.

Ella lo miro, se sentía terrible al ver a su amigo en ese estado y peor se sentía al no saber la razón, por primera vez en 7 años de conocerlo era incapaz de saber a ciencia cierta lo que el corazón del muchacho quería contar, bajó su cabeza para así poder llorar en silencio, le dolía que Harry fuera tan frió con ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo que le sucedía al ojiverde iba más allá que una simple depresión, no, en esto ella tenía mucho que ver pero no quería asimilarlo, no después que se había juntado con Malfoy para poder olvidar al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

_-Harry, si no me quieres responder por que estas así, al menos mírame. Me duele que seas frío, extraño a mi antiguo Harry, el que reía, el que me contaba lo que sentía_-decía llorando la chica_-¿o es que acaso ya no confías en mí? ¿Acaso eh dejado de ser para ti una amiga en la cual contar? si es así te equivocas porque yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Harry, me oyes, siempre_-dijo tomando las mejillas del ojiverde entre sus manos.

"Cuando siento tu mirada

fija en la mía quisiera decirte

con ella lo que no puedo en palabras."

-_No Hermione, no siempre, tu seguirás tu vida y, yo… mi destino es incierto, Mione lo sabes bien, no sé si el día de mañana seguiré aquí_-dijo con la voz más calmada jamás escuchada por alguien.

-_No, no lo sé, o no lo quiero saber, pero Harry pase lo que pase seguiré a tu lado, pero tienes que prometerme que ya no me evitaras y que me dejaras estar a tu lado, promételo Harry_-dijo sin aun quitarle las manos de sus mejillas.

-_Perdóname, pero no puedo prometerte todo, y menos el que estés conmigo ahora que la batalla está cerca, entiende que no quiero perderte… tu eres y serás siempre mi vida, mi razón de vivir Mione, no soportaría perderte en algo en lo que no tienes que intervenir_-dijo tomando la mano de la chica que estaba en su mejilla- _no quiero perderte sabiendo que estas metida en mi corazón_-dijo en un susurro inaudible para que la chica no escuchara pero lo que no sabe es que cuando dos almas son correspondidas se escucha todo lo que tenga que ver con el corazón.

El chico se levanto del sillón y se despidió de su amor secreto con un abrazo de agradecimiento y se retiro a su habitación con el corazón más calmado pero con las heridas aun profundas.

_-Se que no quieres que intervenga pero aun así estaré contigo mientras dure la batalla final, apoyándote como una doncella anima a su guerrero a luchar por el amor, porque esa es el arma con el que vencerás, y podré decirte cuanto te amo y así podré terminar con este Amor En Silencio_.

"Mi alma tímida Entristece, por no

poder decirte con palabras simples

lo que mi corazón por ti siente"

**FIN**

**¿O no será el FIN?**


End file.
